Short Stories of Rebellious Kids
by MediocreViolinist
Summary: Basically, there is a pretty sick fic called 333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of U.A. a fantastic short read [ /works/14861159/chapters/34406459?show comments true&view full work false#comment 168046697 ] I hope to do a lot more, but it depends.


1\. Sneak into the locker room and switch all of the boy's costumes around.

This backfired when Bakugou found out it was Ashido who gave him Deku's old bunny suit.

Hero's Foundations class has two periods in a day, between them is the sweet, sweet reprieve of lunch. Thirty minutes for nutrients and social interaction, before pulling on a hero costume once again to fight under All Might's watchful eye. He may not be the best teacher at explaining theories and still uses a guide, but in sheer experience, the man was very good. One doesn't get the title of 'Symbol of Peace' for being a slouch, by extension it means the students aren't lazy; walking away at the end of a lesson sore, or in the worse case, injured.

This was one of those best-case scenarios days, thought Ashido as she counted the last of the boys leaving the boy's change room.

It was Mineta and Kaminari idly chatting about Mt. Lady's recent villain capture. Her face scrunching up at some of the vulgar spew that was Mineta's vocabulary at the Pro Hero, and making a mental note to get him back for it. Painfully.

Ashido waits a bit after they round the corner before she leaves her hidden cover at a garbage can and opens the door to the change room. What she has planned is probably worth the risk of Aizawa-sensei's fiery red, rage-filled eyes. Classroom clean up is a small price to pay.

She strolls in casually and begins to open the lockers, an evil grin wide on her face as she takes out the costume within.

After a few humorous switches, she's pulling Midoriya's green and white jumpsuit and gloves, when she sees it. His OLD hero costume, clearly lovingly repaired but folded neatly at the bottom of his locker, never to be worn for combat again. She knows exactly where this is going.

It's an honest shame she won't be able to witness the madness as it occurs.

The lunch bell still has a couple of minutes before it goes off, and Iida can still feel the small, pleasant burn of his engines. With this in mind, he decides it may be best to dress early to have more time to stretch it out.

He looks around the table at those sitting around him, which are a few of his classmates. They're chatting, or in the case of Kaminari and Kirishima, yelling at Uraraka. Midoriya and Tsuyu carrying their own conversation about mutant quirks, occasionally pitching into the mess that the rowdy boys are. Shoto was talking to him about heat and its effects on metal produced by a quirk before he got distracted eating his soba.

Todoroki gives him a raised eyebrow when he sees Iida rise, and Iida explains such.

"Wow! That's a pretty good idea! My entire body feels like it was dropped off a tall building," Kirishima changes conversations as he points with his chopsticks, full of food, before shoving it into his mouth.

"You literally fell from the third story," deadpans Todoroki, pushing his empty bowl aside.

"Ever get the feeling that All Might is trying to kill us?" asks Uraraka, packing up her own tray, dejectedly staring down at her empty bowl.

Iida pausing in his preparations to leave when he hears a snort from Midoriya and Todoroki accusing him of 'not helping the love child theory'. That is the life of a UA student, or maybe it's just class A-1.

"Ah! Wait up for us Iida-kun!" Exclaims Kirishima and the other boys packing up.

When they arrive at the change room, they hear loud laughter from within. With A-1, this is never a good sign. What's most confusing is that Kirishima and Kaminari are here outside, they are normally the troublemakers of the boy's change time.

The first thing they see when they enter is Ojiro slouched against the lockers. He's laughing as Sero, wearing Ojiro's hero costume, has his hips cocked to the side and is looking over his shoulder into the fur and batting his eyelashes in a mock-seductive manner. Its loose around the hips and the fur goes up to his ears. But Sero and Ojiro don't seem to mind.

"~Ooh Ojiro-kun!" Sero is cooing, lilting his voice and gives his hips a little wiggle.

Next to this scene is Sato and Koda, who are giving each other appreciative nods as they wear each other's costumes, before breaking into smiles. Sato keeps pulling down the shorts and Koda is holding the belt up.

"What is the meaning of this! Our gear is very private!" Iida shouts, his hands waving in chopping motions.

"Check your lockers, someone switched all our costumes," Sato replies, shrugging his shoulders, "It's pretty cool to see your costume on someone else."

The group parts to hurry to their lockers, some excited to see what's inside, others to see if theirs is gone.

Kirishima rips open his locker to find Sero's costume, and with Sero's encouragement gets to starts putting it on. Eventually, he stands in a snug bodysuit and clips the shoulder armor on, careful to not activate his quirk and possibly rip it. He grins and flexes for Sero, who lets out a wolf whistle and turns to flutter his eyelashes at him.

Midoriya and Ojiro laugh shamelessly at the show, while Todoroki and Iida stand still and stoic.

Beside Sero, Ojiro finally opens his locker and pulls out Shoji's costume. Which would be far too large for him, not to mention the lack of tail slit. Disappointed, he puts it back and encourages others to open their lockers.

Todoroki cracks open his locker and is nearly blinded as he finds Aoyama's shiny costume inside, most of the rowdier boys' cheer for him to put it on and that Aoyama probably wouldn't mind. Todoroki gives in to the desire for something new. Leaving his undershirt on and slips on the sturdy breastplate and clipping on the cloak. The cape sparkles under the lights, and Todoroki allows himself a small smile.

"Give us a spin!" encourages Kaminari as he opens his own locker.

Todoroki dramatically spins on his heels, sneaking a wink to Midoriya, who turns red and turns away to open his locker.

Kaminari finds Iida's hero gear, he can't possibly put it on, but he takes the helmet and plops it on and waves excitedly to Iida.

Inside Midoriya's locker was Kaminari's costume and barely needed to be told to put it on, the black and white pleather outfit, headgear and silvery belt looking pretty slick. He flashes finger guns at Iida and blanches at the returning glare.

Iida just wilts and warns him sternly to be careful. He turns to open his locker to see Tokoyami's cloak and base suit. He just puts the cloak on, clipping around his neck. And oh boy is it swishy, no he's really swishing it more than he should, but it was just so addictive.

By this time, other boys from the class have filed into the absolute madness that the boy's changeroom had turned into. Complimenting each other's new style change.

Aoyama boldly puts on Kirishima's costume and admires himself, his blond hair clashing with all the red. He turns to see Todoroki in his outfit and showers him in compliments on how beautiful it is.

"The class pretty boy can only be in the prettiest of armor! Quite the knight you make, Todoroki-kun~" Aoyama declares.

Said 'knight' turns with a blush to talk to Iida.

Tokoyami cracks a small smile at Todoroki's blue jumpsuit in his locker. With a nod, he slips into it and is surprised how comfortable it is. Maybe heroes with jumpsuits were onto something here. Not as edgy or cool as a cloak, though.

Mineta looks on with sheer horror to find Bakugo's costume in his possession, valuing his life he just closes it with a small whine.

Shoji opens his locker and sees Mineta's diaper disappointment and just sighs and drops it to the ground. Not like he could fit into anyone's costume, and he's worn Tokoyami's cloak before.

Everyone is laughing and is surprisingly respectful of each other. People pitching in comments and talking about comfort levels of the costumes. Or in Midoriya's case, asking in excitement about how each costume helps the quirk the user has, it looks long suppressed and everyone is happy to indulge him.

Suddenly the door slams open.

Bakugo stands staring into the change room, and with a sneer he marches straight to his locker, only making a small comment how Kirishima looks silly.

Opening it, inside is Midoriya's old hero costume with a full hood of essentially bunny ears and dull green.

Midoriya lets out a small sigh, predicting exactly how this will go.

"Stupid Deku!"

Explosion.

And with that, everyone swiftly exchanges and changes until they were ready for class.

But despite the bitter ending, everyone was still giddy and laughing. All in all, a good bonding experience, and one for the scrapbook.

Ashido waits with the other girls out on the field, wondering about the total mayhem that the boys' room must be.

The boys all clumped together walked out of the change room a little late for class, but most of them are sporting smiles or joking.

Some are shooting glares at Bakugo.

All the girls are confused, but Ashido knows and she can't wait to ask, it seems like it went better than expected.

All Might resumes the class, which is 2v2s, and they are finishing up the next couple of matches before they return to the classroom to discuss strategies and ways to improve.

Bakugo and Kaminari vs Ashido and Tsuyu, take to the ring.

"So, how'd you like your costumes?" Ashido couldn't help but tease playfully as they face off.

"Costumes, kero?" Tsuyu wonders with a finger to her chin, still in a defensive stance.

Kaminari's face splits into awe.

"That was you?" He exclaims.

"You're dead, Pinky." Bakugo's face sets into a sneer, and Ashido regrets bringing it up.

The fight is brutal and ends as Bakugo launches Ashido straight out of the ring and into the wall.

No more pranks on the boys right. Gotcha.


End file.
